Your Love is Invalid Unless Infinity
by Fabina4190
Summary: For PieFace98's contest  Fabian & Nina are best friends. Will they ever get together? Is Fabian a cheater? And a random special beach is in the mix...  Rated T because i like the number 7. Rated T for Teenage stuff and fluff.


**For Pieface98's contest!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own HoA.**

"Scooby-Dooby- Doo; where are you!" Fabian sings at the TV. He knows it always makes me giggle. We were watching the Scooby Doo cartoon from the 60's because He thought the monsters were more appealing in this version.

"Why do you have to sing so off key?" I ask and he smiles.  
>"Because I know you love it!" He said poking at my nose.<p>

"Hey, you're a good singer when you don't sing off key!" I said pushing his buff arm playfully.

"Thanks but I like singing off key because it makes you laugh" I blushed and noticed how close our faces were. I swore he leaned in a little bit but I couldn't be sure because he was interrupted by someone knocking. I opened the door and said,

"Hell-" I didn't get to finish because I was trampled by Amber, Mara, and Patricia.

"I got you a date! Sorry we weren't here earlier, I needed to buy you a dress!" She said starting to drag me into my room. When I got the girls into my room, I turned around and walked out the door.

"What are you doing-" Amber cried but I closed the door and held it shut.

"Sorry," I said to Fabian who was sitting on the couch smirking. "I guess I have a blind date?" I said more like a question.  
>"I got to go anyway, I have a date myself." He said getting up and walking to the door. "Oh, Good luck." He said smirking wider now.<br>"Thanks, I'll need it." I said as he walked out my door. I moped into my room and Patricia came up to me right away.

"It'll be alright." She said. "And be happy, you both have a date tonight." She said smiling with sympathy.

"Yeah Nina, I'll bet you both will have the time of your lives." Mara said jumping in.  
>"Alright fine." I say.<p>

"So, it is going to be a beach date! So, here are your options for clothing…"

The next few minutes were of Amber showing me clothes from shopping bags. I was genuinely surprised that there were no glass slippers inside. She showed me some micro bikini's that barley covered anything. I shook my head at each one so she decided to go on to dresses. She showed me a yellow sundress that was too yellow for my style. Then she showed me a really hot pink dress. It seemed too fancy and Amber-ish for me.

"How about this?" Mara said holding up a black dress. Patricia eyed it then snatched it from Mara.  
>"Can I wear this Nina?" She asked sweetly. "I have a date with Eddie…" I giggled. That took out the option of it being Eddie in a tight shirt and necktie. Now I was thinking it was one of the surfer dude's Amber and I saw, you know, the one's with abs that ran with six packs of beer.<p>

"Yeah, go ahead." I said smiling but deep inside I was panicking.

"Patricia, this is freaking perfect!" Mara said looking through Patricia's bag.

"Oh, I forgot about that." Patricia said smirking at her black dress.

"Patricia, you know how important this is! You can't just forget things!" Amber yelled.

"Relax, Amber, breathe…" I said trying to calm her. "Okay, what are you talking about?" I asked.

"This." Mara said taking out a white sun dress. It was very simple and white but it appealed to me. It was perfect for a beach date!

"Now Nina, go put on a bikini and then put this dress on after. Then make up time!" Amber said smiling widely. The 3 girls left my room and I ran to my drawers. I lifted out a plain purple string bikini which I thought was lucky. I actually met Amber and Fabian when I was wearing this bikini under my regular clothes last summer at my cousin Mick's house. It was still a perfect fit. I put the dress on over it and was ready for this date.

When I walked out of my bedroom, all their mouths fell.

"He's going to love you!" Amber squealed. I blushed.  
>"Nina, you look…hot!" Patricia said loudly.<br>"Uh, Thanks?" I asked.

"Make up!" Mara said and they dragged me into my room again.

"Guys, please don't do too much! I don't want to look like a clown, and anyway, if we swim it comes off!" I said quickly.

"I'm doing a natural make up, and Nina, FYI they have water-proof make up now!" Amber said doing my eyes.

"So, where do you guys think Fabian is going?" I asked quietly as Mara played around with my hair.

"I don't know." Amber says plainly.

"Do you think he's taking Joy somewhere?" I asked.

"I don't think so but maybe she didn't tell me." Patricia said.

"Is there any solid answers you can give me?" I asked.

"I got no idea." Mara said and I sighed. They were like talking to a brick wall that I wanted to book ninja punch down.  
>"Done." Mara said. It looked like she un-frizzed my hair and enhanced some curls.<p>

"Alright, Nina looks like a model!" Amber said smiling. "You are going to rock this date!" She said smiling.

"Amber, remember we need to drive her there! He's going to…" She didn't say the rest but Amber nodded.  
>"What time is it?" Mara asked looking at my alarm clock, then at the clock hanging on the wall. Two different times… Nice one Nina! Amber looked at her phone.<p>

"Time to go!" She said dragging me out to her car. I swear if they didn't drag me, it would be harder to get things done. We drove until we reached the beach. It was around quarter to eight when we arrived. I saw a blanket set up on the sand with a picnic basket and a bag.

"That's you." Amber said smiling.  
>"Are you sure?" I asked timidly.<br>"Yep, he said he would have a purple blanket rolled in a ball to show it was for you. Can you see it?" She asked. I nodded.

"You look gorgeous, now get out of my car and have fun on this date!" She said practically pushing me out of the car. I almost stepped on someone's glasses with my sandal. I walked over to the blanket and saw a piece of paper labeled, "_Nina_." The writing looked familiar. I kneeled down, picked it up, and then stood back up.

It read, '_Dear Nina, I'm sorry it took me so long to do this. I wanted to do this since I met you but I guess I was scared because I've never felt like this before. Thank Mick and Amber, mostly Amber, for helping me out. Love Fabian_.' I smiled stupidly in the middle of an empty beach.

"Hi." Someone whispered in my ear, scaring me. I whipped around to almost fall back but he caught me.

"Y-you did this?" I asked stupidly.  
>"Yeah, I guess I did." I felt a smile creep upon my face and the same on him. "Want to sit; the suns going to start to set any moment?" He asked.<p>

"Sure." I said. "I-I'm just still in shock that you did this!" I said as he grabbed a bag of gummy bears from his bag.

"Well I thought it was too late, but Amber convinced me." Mental note, Thank Amber.

"Thank god for Amber!" I said and he laughed. We basically kept a steady conversation for 5 minutes then I noticed the sky.

"Is this the sunset?" I asked.

"Yep, it's starting. The more you watch her, she gets more beautiful." He said smiling at the sky.

"You're talking about the sky, right?" I asked wondering if it was the guy thing of referring to things as female.

"What?" He asked.

"You said 'she' instead of 'it'." I said and he smirked.

"Who says I was talking about the sky?" I blushed wildly. He just called me beautiful.

"You're lying." I said trying to hide my blush.

"Well, it's true." He said moving a piece of hair from my face.

"You're making it hard to hide a blush!" I said and he laughed.

"Well don't hide it then!" He said but I still looked down. When I finally managed to look up I was shocked at the beauty of the sky.

"Whoa." I whispered and I smiled.

"I know; have you ever seen it before?" He asked.

"N-no."

"I saw it last summer, the day I met you actually."

"Really?" I asked turning to face him.

"Yeah, I needed to think so I parked my car and watched the sunset."

"I have just never seen anything so vivid; well, other than on the computer but that doesn't even come close to this moment." We watched the sunset for a moment until…

"Nina," Fabian whispered. "You really are beautiful." I looked down for a minute but felt two fingers lift my chin. He started to lean in and the moment was perfect. All of a sudden, I felt him tickling me.

"Fabian Rutter, you are such a tease!" I yelled through the laughter.

"Expect the unexpected!" He said laughing just as hard. I finally got free and ran.

"Na, Na, Na, Na, you can't catch me!" I teased like a little girl.  
>"Oh yeah?" He yelled running faster than I thought he could. I put up a good fight but he managed to get his arms around my waist and lift me up.<p>

"I caught you." He whispered as I giggled. He started tickling my sides again. This was torture!  
>Finally he stopped and I realized how close we were. He was on top of me and our laughter slowly died out. He just stayed there for a second.<p>

Before I knew it, his lips were pressed on mine…and it felt AMAZING is an understatement. Once he pulled back, I felt like pouting but it was perfect time to get him back. I tickled his sides sending him diving to the side onto his back with laughter.

"Y-you got me! You got me! Please stop!" He said and I rolled my eyes. I got off of him and he was still red from laughing so hard.

"You want to go for a swim?" He blurted out.

"Um, sure." I said feeling a bit self-conscious of my body. He stripped off his shirt and my eyes grew wide. It wasn't my fault I never really looked at his six pack before!

"Nice eyes." He said and I blushed. "Are you coming?" He asked gesturing to me.  
>"Yeah!" I said quickly stripping off my sundress. His eyes bulged like mine did.<p>

"Whoa." He whispered. I blushed deeply.

"Wipe that drool off your chin." I said as I ran into the water and dived in. Soon enough, he was right next to me. We walked out farther and farther in the water under the moonlight. It was really beautiful how the light bounced off the water.  
>"Think this is deep enough?" He asked.<p>

"Yeah, should be-" Before I knew it, I was splashed in the face with water. "You're going to get it!" I laughed.

"Yeah, I don't think you can!" He teased getting close to my face. I pushed him sending him backwards into the water. As he came up, I was laughing so hard I could barley breathe. He splashed me and I splashed back. Now we were in a water war! We kept splashing and splashing! Finally we stopped, and started to tread a little water even though we could touch the bottom.

"I never thought I'd have so much fun in my life." I said and he smiled.

"Me neither, it's like...- Never Mind." He said looking at his hand.

"You realized I would have said yes even if you ditched me but only if it was for a worthy cause."

"That was detailed." He said and I laughed.

"I know but it's true. I've always liked you." I said as I noticed that we were inches apart.

"I've felt that same way since I met you." He said. I smiled and I brought him to my lips. He deepened the kiss, with much passion, and soon it was a make out session. I felt millions of explosions go through my body. I wrapped my legs around his waist but he didn't mind. I put my hands through his hair and I could feel his smile against my lips. When we pulled apart, we both giggled shyly. He looked at his watch and jumped.

"We need to get to the shore!" He said as he picked me up bridal style and started walking back.

"Hey!" I said and he laughed. "Put me down!" I said squirming a bit.

"Nope, I will carry you to our blanket for the surprise." When he sat me down, he grabbed a blanket.  
>"Want to share this?" he asked and I nodded. I sat there for a moment, leaning my head on his shoulder and smiled. A loud bang made me jump causing me to bury my head in his chest. He put his arm around me and whispered,<p>

"Look up." I looked up and saw fireworks. And when I say fireworks, I don't mean the simple circle shape; I mean hearts, stars, smiley faces, etc.

"This must have cost a lot…" I said dumbfounded.

"Nah, Jerome and Alfie co-own a store in town. Fireworks are their specialty." He said and I smiled. We watched the fireworks in comfortable silence for a couple of minutes lying down with my head resting on his chest.

"This is perfect." I whispered and I absolutely believed it.

*3 years later; July 6th*

"And Joy and Amelia were talking about how hot you looked at the 4th of July BBQ I threw here." I smiled at my boyfriend, Fabian Rutter, who was lying me next to me in bed.

"Oh _really_!" He said smirking. "How do you think I am?"

"I think you're a…six out of ten." I said and he laughed. He took one of my fingers and he began to trace his abs through his shirt with it.

"Now what do you think?" He asked and I smiled.

"You have some nice abs…"

"Anything else?"

"You're like 13 out of 10!" I said jokingly.

"That's what I thought." I started to move my hands and he started to squirm. Tickle torture will teach him.

"S-s-stop!" He yelled through the laughter. "P-please?" He yelled. I was leaning over him and I smiled.

"On one condition." I said poking at his sides.  
>"Anything." He said breathing once I stopped.<p>

"Kiss me?" I asked. He smiled.

"Your wish is my command." He said as we leaned in. We kissed for a few seconds until I broke it off.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Y-yeah, just fine." I lied.

"Nina, what's wrong?" He asked as I lay down and looked at the ceiling before turning to him.

"It's-" he glared knowing when I lie. "My Gran isn't doing well. Just kissing you makes me feel guilty..." I said.

"Why do you feel guilty?" He asked.

"I'm living the good life and she's," I paused so I didn't start to cry, "suffering and doesn't have anyone to talk to." I tried my best to stop them but I couldn't. Fabian took his thumb and wiped them away.

"Nina, she's fine. I'll bring her by our apartment tomorrow." I smiled weakly. I liked the plan…and the sound of _our_ apartment.  
>"Yeah…alright." I said giving him a small smile. He pulled me in close so I was cuddled into him.<p>

"I love you." He whispered into my hair.

"I love you too." I said as he pulled my waist closer to him. After a couple of minutes, I was on the verge of sleep when I felt him move.

"Fabian, where are you going?" I asked innocently. He turned and sat back on the bed.

"Don't worry about it, go back to bed." He said kissing my forehead. I blushed and nodded, closing my eyes and drifting off to sleep.

"NINA!" I shot up with a fast paced heart beat.

"What Mick?" I yelled at my English cousin. I missed him after he moved back to England when we were 7.

"Happy Birthday." He said smiling. I slapped his arm.

"Where's Fabian?" I ask getting out of bed.

"Out in the kitchen." Mick said as we both raced to the door as bacon flooded the air. I looked out into the kitchen but saw no sign of my boyfriend or bacon other than a greasy pan.

"Happy birthday." Someone whispered in my ear as they put their arms around my waist. I turned and kissed him.

"Thanks." I said smiling widely.

"So, is there anything else I can make you for your birthday breakfast?" he asked.

"Hmm…Orange juice, with little or no pulp, with a smiley face pancake…with whipped cream and M&M's!" I said and he laughed.

"Amber, bring out my masterpiece!" Amber brought out a pancake face with a glass of orange juice.

"Fabian, did you plan this?" I asked as Amber pouted. She gave the breakfast to Fabian and hugged me.  
>"I told him what you like and…" Mick covered one of his ears with his hand and used the other to cup one of Fabian's.<p>

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, NEENS!" She screamed.  
>"Shhh…Amber, people are still sleeping." I said and she shook her head.<p>

"Its 9:30 in the morning, people are not sleeping!" She said.  
>"Well, let's eat!" Mick yelled trying to pick up bacon but Amber smacked his hand away.<p>

"Nina goes first!" Amber scolded. Mick puffed out his chest and we laughed.

"Amber, does he ever embarrass you?" I asked as I walked over to Fabian.

"Ever is an understatement but I love him." She said kissing him.

"Ewww!" Fabian and I said simultaneously like children.

"Shut up!" Amber yelled laughing. I went to pick up a piece of bacon but Fabian grabbed me and threw me over his shoulder.

"Fabian, I'll pay you those 5 bucks later." Mick said picking up a piece of bacon. Amber smacked it out of his hand.

*2 pm.*

"Nina, I'm heading out for awhile." Fabian said kissing my head.

"On my birthday?" I whined innocently.

"Yeah, I'll be back though. I'll drive you to the beach for the party." I nodded. "I love you." He said giving me butterflies.

"Love you more." I said and he smiled.

"Unless you can count past infinity, your love is invalid." He said making me giggle as he walked out the door.

*6 pm*  
>It had been two hours and my party started at 6:30.<br>"He'll be here." Amber said smiling. Then Fabian ran over.  
>"Sorry, had to park the car!" He said running over to the limo Amber rented for Fabian and me.<p>

"It's alright." I said as he hugged me. Do I smell women's perfume? Yeah, I do… Smells familiar…Joy, maybe?

"Get in!" Amber yelled. We got in and Amber sat in the separate upfront. Mick had left even though I hadn't seen him since this morning. I stayed quiet for the ride and sat like a stick, not leaning on him or even touching him at all.

"Nina, what happened?" He asked and I looked down.  
>"Nothing, Fabian." I said hoping he would fess up before we got to the party.<p>

"Nina." He said but I stayed silent. "I know something is on your mind." Just then the limo door swung open.

"Party time!" Amber said happily. She noticed something wrong so she took me to the side while Fabian and Mick grabbed some food from the car.

"What's wrong?" She asked. Was I that obvious?

"F-Fabian's cheating o-on me." I said as I felt tears fall down my face.

"N-no, he is not!" She said shocked. "No, I _know_ he isn't. Trust me, Nina. You just need to-" She was interrupted by Fabian calling my name. "-talk to him." She said as he made it over. He was smiling widely.

"Can I talk to you…over here?" He said bringing me over to a more private part of the beach.

"Y-yeah." I said knowing that I should confront him. "Can I say something before you do this?" I asked and he nodded.

"I know why you snuck out last night." I said and his eyes bulged.

"You do?" He asked and I nodded.

"Yeah…if you wanted to break up you should have done it. I think we might be-"

"What?" He asked. "That- Where did you get the idea I was cheating?"  
>"You left late at night, left today on my birthday for four hours, and came back smelling like perfume. It speaks for itself."<p>

"No, Nina, its not-"  
>"Save it." I said starting to tear up. I started to walk away but he blocked my way.<p>

"Nina, hear me out, please!" He said begging.

"Fine, what's _your_ explanation?" I said coldly.

"Alright, Last night I waited in line with Amber and Mick for your birthday present. Then today I got your other present with Mick, and I dropped your Gran here before I got home, I swear!" He said grabbing my hand. I could tell he was telling the truth.  
>"So, you don't want to break up?" I asked and he smiled.<p>

"No," He breathed, "I don't." he said and I smiled.  
>"I don't either." I said giving him a hug.<p>

"Actually, I needed to tell you something." He said as he took both my hands in his and looked into my eyes.

"Nina, you're the most important thing in the world to me. My mum, dad, or guitar wouldn't even top you. You make me feel special and loved even on my worst days. I feel like I've known you forever and I've made the decision that I want to be with you forever. I think you are the one for me…" Then he got onto one knee taking a box out of his pocket.

"Nina, Will you marry me?" He gulped.

"Yes!" I said.

"Yes?"

"Yes!"

"Yes!" He said as he pulled me in to kiss him.  
>"OMG SHE SAID YES! FABINA! FABINA FABINA!" Amber screamed. We broke the kiss and turned to her. Fabian placing his hand on my waist, smiled.<p>

"I love you." I said.

"I love you more."

"Your argument is invalid unless it is more than infinity." I said as we intertwined our fingers. I was ready for anything as long as he was by my side…especially that Simple Plan concert that was my other birthday present from my fiancé…

**~Author's babble~**

**Okay, MAD LONG! But I hadn't wrote in awhile and I had a lot of scenarios in my mind and ugh! I feel like I'm going to explode still! Need. TO. Write. About. Fabina. Again. Today.**


End file.
